dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 10
Team Universe 10 is a team presented by Rumush, Gowasu, and Kusu with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 10, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. Biography Anime At the beginning of the tournament, Rylibeu crossed paths with Basil and exchanged blasts. Basil piled on more attacks, forcing Rylibeu to be knocked out of the ring. Shortly after, Basil also crossed paths with Napapa, and attempted to do the same, while close to the edge of the arena. Napapa exerted more strength and was able to fling the energy attacks upwards from him, allowing him to stay in the tournament. Napapa is later attacked by Frieza and temporarily unconscious, but since Frieza did not throw him out of the ring, he eventually awoke and returned to fighting. Later on, Dium attempts a direct assault against Universe 7's defensive formation. This results in having his Ki blast reflected by Gohan, his wing clipped by Krillin's Destructo Disc, and a Kamehameha from Master Roshi firing him out of the ring. Teaming up to bully Kale, an awakened Napapa and Methiop use her as a punching bag, before attempting to kick her out of the ring. This results in them being attacked by Caulifla in her Super Saiyan form. Napapa's attempts to rush Caulifla fails, as he is thrown off the ring by her sumo throw. Afterwards, Murisam's attempt to ambush Cabba completely backfires, as he, and Universe 3's Nigrissi, are struck off the ring. After Kale activates her Legendary Super Saiyan form, her Burst Eraser, launches Methiop out of the ring. After Kale's destruction of the arena, Frieza regroups with Universe 7 carrying an unconscious Mulithim before throwing him out of the ring. After Universe 2's Kamikaze Fireballs transformation, Ribrianne's A Maiden's Charge ended up defeating Dyrasem as collateral damage, before he could fight Piccolo. Zircor is later thrown out of the ring by an energy blast from Universe 2's Jimizu. The last two warriors Obni and Rubalt fought against Gohan and Piccolo, both members were knocked out of bounds, with Rubalt being hit with Hellzone Grenade, and Obuni running out of energy to use his energy displacing technique. Despite their best efforts all of Universe 10 (except Cus) were thus erased by the Omni-Kings. They were later revived with their universe when Team Universe 7 won the tournament and wished to restored the erased universes. Manga Murisam was knocked off immediately by Android 17. In retaliation for Murisam's elimination, Rubalt engaged 17, however he was knocked to the edge of the arena, barely hanging on his hand was stomped on by Frieza and he was eliminated. Napapa battled Saonel and Pirina, however their battled stopped. Rylibeu was eliminated off-panel. Dyrasem was knocked off by Piccolo. Dium, Napapa and Methiop were defeated by Piccolo, Gohan and Android 17. Android 17 then knocked them off the arena. Zircor and Mulithim were knocked off in rapid succession by Gamisaras. Obni is knocked out during Kale's rampage and Universe 10 is erased. Members *Mulithim (leader) *Rylibeu *Dyrasem *Murisam *Methiop *Napapa *Rubalt *Zircor *Obni *Dium Trivia *Kusu is in favor of the well defined muscles of team members. *Of all the teams participating the Tournament of Power, this team contains the most warriors based on real-life martial arts or disciplines (Mulithim on Buddhism, Napapa on Sumo, Dyrasem on Ballet, Murisam on Muay Thai, Methiop on Boxing, Zircor on Yoga and Rubalt on CQC). *In the anime, despite the fact that Rumush recruited Rylibeu and Dium for orbital advantages, the two were the first and the second to be eliminated. *This team shares some similarities with Team Universe 3, its twin counterpart: **No members of the teams are shown in the opening Limit-Break x Survivor. **In the anime, both teams first introduced members (Nigrissi and Narirama during the scene of their meeting with Mosco, Ea and Camparri; and Mulithim during the scene of his meeting with Rumush, Gowasu and Kusu) were also from the first members eliminated (Nigrissi and Narirama, the first and second respectively and Mulithim the fifth). In addition, their respective gods were quite confident about their abilities (specially Mosco and Ea, Rumush was too, but Gowasu had his doubts). *Most members of this team are named after elements in the periodic table. *In the anime, Team Universe 10 was the only team in the tournament where the majority of their members weren't eliminated by Team Universe 7. As Rylibeu was eliminated by Team Universe 9, Murisam, Napapa, and Methiop were eliminated by Team Universe 6, and Dyrasem and Zircor were eliminated by Team Universe 2. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 10 Category:Factions Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super